


Got you Pegged as Stubborn

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: B is for BloodyWhen things don't go as planned in the bedroom... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Lugh Lambert mac Cillian/Anand Darach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Got you Pegged as Stubborn

"Fuck!" Lam grabbed his nose and puled away a bloody hand.

"Oh shit!" Annie scrambled up beside him on the bed as he sat back on his haunches away from the offending headboard. "Are you okay? That sounded bad."

"Fuck," he repeated.

"I'm sorry – I thought you were ready…"

"*I* thought I was ready."

Annie gave him a kiss on the cheek and a rueful smile. "Let me just get you some ice."

Lam turned to watch her unbuckle the strap-on, and gave a disappointed sigh. "We could try it again?"

She laughed. "You really don't give up, do you?"


End file.
